DVD Disasters 2
by Alexa Twitch
Summary: The events of the first DVD disaster had lasting effects on Abby. What will happen when she finds herself in another, darker story?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Abby leaned back on the couch, eyes flying over the pages of her book. She'd bought Spring Awakening: In the Flesh for the complete libretto of the musical but found the history and progress of the actors and the musical itself fascinating. It had been five months since the events with her friends in National Treasure. Five _long_months. She set the book in her lap and allowed her mind to drift as the music crashed from the DVD player. Some of the songs in Spring Awakening made her happy. And unfortunately being happy made her think of Riley. Abby couldn't get over his eyes and his smile. She kept waking up and expecting to find him in the kitchen. Or in the computer room. Lost in her musings, Abby jumped when she heard her cell ring.  
"Hey Erica." she said over the music. "Hold up." Abby paused the CD. "Ok what's up?"  
"Broadway?" Erica guessed. "Please tell me you're not thinking of Riley again."  
"I would if I could but I can't so I won't." Abby replied.  
"Jesus child! You've been pouting over that boy since we left. I'm sick of it!"  
"I'm sorry." Abby said. "But you have to understand that he was my boyfriend for three months. I lived with the guy!"  
"Yeah... You loved him. I get it. And you loved living with him which I don't get."  
"And that I get because I know you don't like dating. Well is there a reason you called other than my boyfriend?" Abby asked though she could practically hear Erica roll her eyes at the last word.  
"Yeah. I was wondering if you were planning on using the DVD player again." Erica replied.  
"Actually," Abby began, bracing herself. "I'm using it now."  
"WHAT?"  
"I didn't need that ear really."  
"You SO better not be watching The Covenant!"  
"Chill, America." she said, using her friend's nickname. "I'm listening to music. And since I'm talking to you obviously nothing's happened."  
"Ok. But hey, please try and get over him. Please?"  
"I make no promises."  
Abby hung up as her parents came in.  
"Abagail. Tell me you haven't been lounging on that couch all day." Her father said, sitting next to her on the couch.  
"You've got to start helping out around here." Her mother added.  
"Mum, I-"  
"Really Abby this isn't gonna fly in the real world."  
"Mom-"  
"Listen to your mother."  
"Dad! God, I'm sick of you two acting like I do nothing!" Abby cried, jumping up. "I'm trying! But right now I'm going to listen to this CD," she said hitting play on the DVD player. "And read this book!" Abby slammed the book onto the top of the player.  
"What's that light?" her father asked.  
Abby froze as the light grew around her.  
"Oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Abby let out a sharp cry as she landed on her bottom. Slowly, she took stock of what she felt. Whatever was under her was somewhat soft. Her hands ran over it and she concluded it was thick moss. Opening her eyes, she gaped at the surrounding forest. Twisting her head, she could see that her parents were nowhere in sight.

"Where are mum and dad?" she mumbled, panicking. An odd feeling panged through her, followed by a sense of calm. For some reason Abby _knew _her parents hadn't traveled with her. She didn't know how she knew she just... did. None the less it comforted her to know that considering where she was. Looking down, she smoothed a hand over the thick cotton dress she was wearing. The dark green fabric was dirty and had twisted around her legs in the fall, revealing a glimpse of cream colored under dress. Abby stared at the frayed creme colored stockings and black shoes in slight shock. Even more shocking was the generous amount of coins in her pocket. She supposed she would never get over the changes that came when she traveled.

"Hello." a voice said, surprised.

Abby's head jerked up and her surprised eyes met amused ones. For the amount of times she had watched videos of the musical she easily recognized the face of Melchior. He looked as if he had just gotten out of school, his sleeves rolled up and his jacket over his shoulder.

"Hello." Abby replied smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"At the moment?" Abby looked around and shrugged. "Sitting and trying to figure out which way to go."

"Well why don't you start by standing up?" Melchior laughed and walked over to her with an outstretched hand. Abby accepted it and allowed herself to be hoisted to her feet.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, this doesn't help the fact that I don't know where to go."

"Well if you go that way­-" he gestured to the right of him, "-you'll eventually land in the Artists Colony. If you go that way-" he gestured to his left, "-you'll reach the community where I live. I'm Melchior Gabor, by the way."

"Abagail... Robbins." Abby supposed it was as good a last name as any but she wondered if she was mistaken as Melchior looked at her curiously.

"You're not German." It wasn't a question and Abby did her best to look confident as she made up a lie.

"I'm American, Irish and German in heritage. I was in Europe on holiday with my aunt when she passed away suddenly. They were going to take me to a home when I ran." Abby easily slipped into a panicked voice, her hand reaching up to tug on her braid. "Now I'm lost and I need to find a way back to America. I have money I'm just... so tired and hungry and-"

"Alright. Shh." Melchior soothed. "Just breathe. Why don't you come stay with my family? I'm sure we can find room."

"What? No I couldn't." Abby said quickly.

"Yes, you could. Just for a little while."

She nodded numbly and followed as Melchior led her through the woods. He idly spoke of his parents and his home. Abby's stomach sank as Melchior Gabor's house came into view.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Abby said, backing up.

"Nonsense. You can't stay in the woods until you can find passage to America."

Abby followed him up the steps and into the house. Frau Gabor stood over the wood burning stove, cooking something that smelled absolutely wonderful. Herr Gabor sat stern at the table, drinking a mug of something and talking to his wife. They paused mid conversation and stared at their son and the ragtag girl behind him.

"Father... this is Fraulein Robbins. She's been lost for days and needs a place to stay." Melchior said, sidestepping and looking back at Abby. Abby dipped a curtsy and tried to seem confident but when she spoke, her voice came out thin and nervous.

"Good afternoon, Frau Gabor, Herr Gabor."

"Oh dear..." Frau Gabor said. She strode over and placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "You look awful. Come, sit down and I'll get you something to drink."

"Thank you." Abby said, trying to regain some confidence. She sat stick straight in the chair across from Frau Gabor with her hands folded in her lap. With his stern gaze upon her she felt genuinely frightened and her blood pounded in her ears as she stared at her hands.

"Melchior go upstairs and begin your school work." Herr Gabor said.

"But Father-"

"Now Melchior."

Melchior nodded and moved towards the stairs. Abby glanced up just long enough to see his reassuring look before he disappeared up the stairs. Completely without any help, she steeled her nerves to make a good case for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Here you are dear." Frau Gabor said, placing a cup of water in front of Abby. "Now, why don't you tell us your story?"

"And start with where your parents are."

'Just when I was getting half way comfortable.' Abby thought. Taking a deep breath Abby began weaving her story.

"My name is Abagail Robbins and I'm from America. My parents sent me to stay with my aunt in England on holiday." Here Abby paused to take a drink and come up with more of her story. She had gotten herself as far as England. Now she had to make the final stretch.

"Well how did you wind up in Germany?" Herr Gabor asked.

"My aunt decided to bring me to Holland with her while she visited a friend. While we were there she..." Abby paused to take a shaky breath. "She got very sick and passed away. Then things happened very quickly. The police came to the hospital to take me away. I told them my family is in America but they took me to a home and I was so frightened I just-" she paused when Frau Gabor's hand rested on her shoulder. "I ran. I ended up singing on street corners in some city until I could had enough money to try and find passage to America. But when I tried to find my way back to Holland I became hopelessly lost. I've been wandering for goodness knows how long. I don't know what would have happened if your son hadn't found me."

"You poor thing." Frau Gabor breathed.

"And you only need a place to stay for a little while?" Herr Gabor asked.

"Yes. I just need some food and a place to sleep. I'll work of course. I can bake a little and clean." Abby said. "But I understand if you cannot let me stay."

There was a silence in which husband and wife stared at each other. Abby went back to staring at her hands, praying her story wasn't lacking.

"I suppose my wife could use another hand around the house." Herr Gabor said slowly. "Though I'm afraid we don't have a room for you."

"I could stay in the hayloft. If that's alright." Abby said quickly.

To her surprise Herr Gabor chuckled and nodded.

"So it is settled." he said, moving to stand. "Now. I expect you would like to rest, yes?"

"Yes sir." she nodded and stood, moving towards the door. Turning back she grinned and said, "Thank you so much!" before continuing to the barn.

The barn was a medium sized building divided into two rooms. The chicken coop was in the right side, the squawking a fraction of the volume it could have been. The Gabor's did not keep horses so the stalls were empty save for some stores of cut wood. She climbed up the ladder into the hayloft and collapsed into the warm hay. It smelled damp and dry all at the same time. Lying there, she realized how tired she was. Her breathing slowed and became even until she heard the creaking of the ladder. Melchior's voice came from a few rungs below.

"Could you help me? I have some blankets." his disembodied voice said.

"Oh. Of course." Abby said, moving to help him. She reached down and grabbed the blankets he held out. A thin pillow followed, sailing over Abby's head and sending up a shower of thin straws of hay. Melchior came up shortly after, standing on the ladder with his elbows resting on the loft floor.

"Will those work? The weather's pretty warm right now but the nights can get a little cold." He explained.

"Yes. These are fine." Abby replied. "Thank you. And thank your parents for me."

"I will." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry you went through all that stuff."

"Yes well. I suppose God wanted me to go through something awful to find myself." Abby laughed. Melchior seemed to contemplate this for a moment and Abby feared she had said something wrong. She had forgotten how much of a radical Melchior was.

"Do you believe that God is vengeful?" he asked.

"No. But I believe he wants us to earn our salvation." Abby replied. "In any religion you find it's the same story. I don't think God wants us to be perfect but-"

"Melchior!" Frau Gabor called.

"Can we finish this conversation later?" Melchior asked.

"Yes of course." Abby agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The next morning Abby was up with the sun, having slept from five the previous day. Climbing down from the loft she found that Frau Gabor had left her a bucket of water for washing. Quickly she scrubbed her face, hands, and forearms before heading to the house. She figured she could wash up better later, when she knew she wasn't needed. Melchior met her at the door and told her his mother was in the chicken coup. Laughing, Abby twirled around and went back to the barn. After helping Frau Gabor collect eggs and cook breakfast, Abby moved towards the door with her plate.

"Where are you going?" Melchior asked as he came in and sat at the table.

"I didn't think it was appropriate for me to... I mean I'm not family." Abby explained. Honestly, she wasn't sure what was appropriate for this community. She knew from history that girls were meant for the home and had to cover themselves in long dresses when they were "in bloom". But beyond that her knowledge was limited. Melchior looked to his mother, who seemed mildly torn.

"Nonsense. You're our guest." Frau Gabor finally said, ushering her to the table. "You'll sit right here and eat. You must be starved."

"Thank you." Abby said, more to Melchior than his mother.

"Now when Melchior leaves for school I need you to walk with him. He will show you how to get to the girl's school from there. I need you to drop off a note with the headmaster there."

"What's this about a note?" Herr Gabor asked, pulling out his chair.

While Melchior's mother chattered to her husband about what the note was for Abby ate her meal and spared glances at Melchior. He was handsome, no one could deny that. But for some reason all she could think about was Moritz. His messy hair, his socks that constantly fell, his eyes.  
Just like the first time she traveled Abby only remembered the vague details. She knew that the play was about suppressed youth. She knew who the characters were and what they looked like. She could remember some of the music. But she couldn't remember anything that happened during the show and for some reason that scared her.

"Are you ready?" Melchior asked, bringing her out of her reverie. Frau Gabor had gone to scrub the laundry and her husband had left for work... wherever that was.

"Yes." Abby said, standing up to wash her dish. She took his dish and put it next to hers in the sink and reached to pull the pump handle.

"Alright I'm going to finish my morning chores and then we can go." he said.

After the dishes were done, Abby leaned against the wall and stared out the open door at the sky. She judged it was about 8 o'clock and she had no clue what time school started for Melchior. He walked past her and ran up the stairs, coming back down a moment later with his books. Smiling, he motioned for her to follow, handing her the note. The walk was mostly silent at first, Abby looking around at the trees and houses. Mid-walk, Abby heard singing in her head. Wendla's verses of Mama Who Bore Me played in her head, clear as day.

_'So that's what it's like when it's a musical.'_ Abby thought, smiling.

"So you were telling me your views on religion yesterday. I'm quite interested." Melchior said.

"Oh yes." Abby said, racking her brain for where she had left off. "I don't believe God wants us to be perfect but He wants us to believe in Him and trust Him. I believe He expects us to mess up and He's alright with that. That's just my opinion."

"Well it sounds very... odd for a girl to have such strong, dissenting views." Melchior said.

"I don't." Abby said lightly, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. "I think anyone can have their own views regarding politics and religion and life in general despite gender."

"I agree." Melchior said.

"Melchior!" a voice cried.

They both turned and Abby froze in her tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

As Moritz jogged over, Abby took in his haphazard appearance. His socks around his ankles and his hair wild; just as she had seen him in pictures.

"Good morning." he said, looking from his friend to the stranger.

"Good morning. Moritz Stiefel this is Abagail Robbins." Melchior introduced. Abby was still staring at his sleepy eyed friend, whose eyes were getting less sleepy by the minute.

"Good morning Fraulein." he said.

"Good morning." she replied, her voice sounding thin again as she dipped a curtsy.

"I was just showing Abagail the way to the girl's school."

"But you said you'd help me and Ernst with our Latin." Moritz reminded. Melchior ran a hand over his eyes and sighed.

"What are you studying?" Abby asked. Both boys looked down at the girl amused.

"The Aeneid." Melchior replied.

Abby grinned inwardly. She had practically memorized the passage the boys went over from her Spring Awakening book.

"Litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto vi superum saevae need I go on?" Abby asked.

Mortiz was a cross between shocked and annoyed. Melchior simply looked amused.

"Why don't you help Mortiz with his Latin while he walks you to the girl's school? Take your time; school doesn't start for a half hour."

"But-" Moritz protested. But Melchior had already started walking away. He looked back at the girl nervously. What was Melchior thinking? How could this girl, even educated as she was, teach him? How would that sound to the other boys?

"So..." Abby said. "Let's start by hearing-"

"How do you know about Virgil?" Moritz interrupted.

"My father." Abby replied. "He encouraged me to read everything. He wants me to do great things someday."

That was a half truth. Her father did encourage her to read… just not the book where she had learned the passage.

"And your mother?" Moritz asked, beginning to walk in the direction of the girl's school.

"She's supportive." she began slowly. "But half the time I just want her to be quiet and let me be. I've learned so much more on my own than from her. But now I'm babbling when we should be working on your Latin."

Moritz was staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She looked up at him and bit her lip, her head moving into a appraising tilt. The way she used to with Riley.

Riley.

"Yeah. We need to work on Latin." she repeated.

"Right."

And Moritz recited his lines as the reprise of Mama Who Bore Me began in the yard of the girls school.

"Now remember 'multum _ille_'and you should be alright." Abby finished.

"Thank you Fraulein Robbins." Moritz said.

"Moritz," she laughed. "I'm the same age as you. There's no need for formality. My name is Abagail."

"Thank you Abagail."

There was a pause before Moritz nodded and took off to his school. Abby stared after him for a moment. Until she heard a familiar voice, that is.

"Hello."

Turning she saw Anna, Martha, Thea, and Wendla. Martha seemed to be looking past her at where Moritz was, obviously unconcerned with the newcomer.

"Hello. I'm Abagail Robbins."

"Are you a new student?" Thea asked.

Abby realized that the girls were like a pack. Perhaps not as cruel as the preteen prisses or the teen terrors that mocked her in middle and high school. But she was sure that these girls could toss out a few stinging remarks. She felt herself suppressing snide remarks of her own in automatic defense. All she had to do was be nice and maybe they'd do the same.

"No I'm just here to drop off a note for Frau Gabor." she replied.

"Frau Gabor? Are you a relative?" Martha asked having let go of her day dream.

"No I'm staying with them for a while... It's really a long story."

"You're living with Melchior Gabor?" Thea asked excited.

"Well with his family. And really I'm sleeping in the hay loft." Abby glanced at the school house door. "I really better go."

"Wait." Thea asked. "We all go to the bridge after school... Do you want to come?"

"After school? I will if I can. Should I meet you here?" Abby asked, hardly able to stop her smile.

"Yes." Anna said, excited at the prospect of hearing from someone living with Melchior. "We'll see you then."

"Ok! Bye." Abby fairly skipped into the building and dropped off the note.

By the time it was time to go back to the school, Abby was sore from so much housework. She had helped sweep and scrub all the floors, hang the laundry, and tend the garden. Hearing the boy's songs in her head helped keep her at a decent pace with her work. Frau Gabor had smiled and thanked her and shoo'd her out of the house with a pocketful of fudge. Honestly Abby couldn't remember why she ever thought the woman could be unkind.

Abby daydreamed as she meandered down the path. She hummed to herself as she chewed on the fudge thoughtfully.

_'Erica told me to forget Riley. That's not possible. Sure I stopped wearing his ring around my neck but that was because I could never come up with a good excuse as to why I wore it. And yeah I made a few excuses about going into the second movie.' Abby sighed. 'I'm going to have to accept this eventually. I don't think I can do this much longer. I keep thinking of Riley but... Ugh I'm so confused!'_

Ignoring her inner thoughts she popped another cube of fudge in her mouth and continued down the road.

Abby passed the boy's school just as they were getting out for the day. Melchior nodded to her as she danced past and Abby waved in return.

"Who was that?" Georg asked, staring after the young woman.

"Abagail Robbins." Melchior replied. "She's staying with us until she returns to America."

"She's a "shapely" one." Otto observed.

"Oh you're one to talk." Moritz laughed.

"I think she's pretty." Ernst said shyly. Hanschen glanced at him before spotting the girl of their conversation running back up the path.

"Sorry to interrupt. Melchior, your mother told me to give you this." Abby said handing Melchior a handkerchief wrapped package of fudge.

"Abagail this is Otto, Hanschen, Ernst, Georg, and you already know Moritz." Melchior supplied and the boys nodded to her in turn.

"It's nice to meet you but I have to go. I'm meeting some of the girls by the bridge."

"Already?" Melchior asked.

"Yes. They're very nice." Abby got a Cheshire grin on her face. "And you know? That Wendla is a pretty girl. But that's just my opinion."

She walked away humming It's the Bitch of Living.

Moritz's eyebrows shot up as he stared after Melchior's guest.

'_Pretty or not, this girl is odd and in this current state of…frustration… perhaps it would be best to avoid her.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm sorry I have to get my little rant out this way but I think that no one would read it otherwise. IF I get one more review saying that this story is about time travel I'll discontinue the series. I'd like to see you explain that to a bunch of angry National Treasure fans. So please, go back and read AT LEAST the first two chapters of DVD Disasters 1. I mean it, don't test a tired author.


End file.
